


Beginner's Guide to Being Gay

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want to waste his youth pining for a guy he can't have, so he starts dating other guys. His boss and owner - the Devil has something to say on the matter, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Guide to Being Gay

“I don't care,” Sam said, trying for nonchalant. “I've been working for him for _five years_ now, Sock. I've earned _one_ night off.”

“Yeah, I mean, I know you have,” Sock said, throwing his empty beer can in the general direction of the trash can. “But your boss is the Devil, Sam, and not just proverbially.”

“Is that even a word?” Ben interrupted, but Sock would not be deterred.

“All I'm saying, dude, is that you should ask him first. Especially since you're taking out a... jeez, dude, you're going out with a _dude_ ,” Sock finished, sounding agonized.

“Yes, I'm going on a date, and my date's a... a dude,” Sam said. He was pretty sure he'd stopped blushing when he said that. But after Andi and he had broken up two years ago, he just couldn't stand the thought of any more girls.

Not to mention the fact that he really, really didn't want to contemplate the fact that every time the Devil gave him that special grin, Sam's insides fluttered in an indecently pleased way. More so after he broke up with Andi.

And then Damien came along. He had lips like Liv Tyler and spiky, copper hair, dark green eyes who crinkled at the edges when he smiled and an absolutely stunning body.

Damien was an underwear model, actually. Sam hadn't considered he might find other men attractive until Damien winked at him one night at the _Brick House_ , and then lured him out into the alley where he'd proceeded to give Sam head until the reaper's knees buckled.

Talk about distraction. Sam didn't actually think for a few hours after that.

Sam had yet to reciprocate, but this was after all their first ever date, and Sam was well prepared. Slipping a hand inside his pocket to ensure it still held a condom, he waved goodbye to his friends and left their apartment.

The date went rather well, Sam thought. They met up for dinner at the local diner (Damien ´just loved the atmosphere`), and then went to the closest bar for a few drinks. Just as Sam was about to suggest they go somewhere more private, Damien smiled innocently at him and slid off his barstool, nodding for Sam to follow.

They headed straight for Sam's apartment building; the rooftop had been turned into a nice outdoor living room with a few plants, an old couch and an ottoman, and a variety of blankets and pillows. It had been like that ever since Sock and Ben decided they needed somewhere to be while Sam was ´doing Andi` downstairs.

Damien removed his jacket and shirt, then sat carelessly down on the couch, his legs falling a little further apart. Sam felt his mouth go dry, and shed his own jacket, thankful for the warm May evening.

He was just joining Damien on the couch when he heard a voice speak a few words that made his blood curdle.

“Sam, you disappoint me. I thought this was a working night.”

Sam groaned, closing his eyes and willing this to go away. But he couldn't keep them closed for much longer, and with a sigh of annoyance, he looked up to find the Devil standing there, looking at him with an air of being thoroughly wounded.

“Uh,” Sam managed. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Damien, naked from the belt up, smiled unashamedly next to him on the couch.

“Who's this?” Damien said with a bright smile.

“This, um, this is Jerry,” Sam lied quickly. “My boss.”

Damien cocked his head to one side, looking completely shagable as he did so. “Your boss... from the Bench?”

Sam shook his head, his eyes pleading with the Devil not to screw this up. “No, I work part-time for him. Consulting stuff. Uh, Jerry, this is Damien. My... date.”

The Devil arched an eyebrow, looking sceptical. “Your _date_?”

Damien nodded with a tinkly little laugh. Sam felt a warm hand alight on his thigh. “Yeah. Sam just took me out. Now we're back here for... coffee.”

The Devil's eyes narrowed, zooming in on Damien's hand until Sam could swear he felt it burn. “Really.”

“Yeah, so, um. Do you mind?” Sam timidly said. “We're kind of in the middle of something here...”

The Devil's grin was very unsettling. “Not at all, boys. Sam, just give me a minute, would you? It won't take long.”

Giving Damien an apologetic look, Sam got up from the couch and followed the Devil just around the corner to the stairways.

And stepped into the camping department at the Bench, dark and closed up for the night.

“Hey!” he said, glaring at the Devil. “I was with a date! My first date in about two years! Why do you have to drag me away all the time? I refuse to believe there's a soul here at the Bench!”

The Devil turned to face Sam, and his face looked like a human thundercloud, eyes flashing angrily. Sam swallowed nervously.

“About to have your cherry popped, Sam?” the Devil asked casually.

Sam gaped. “What?”

“You know, first time with a man,” the Devil clarified, his voice quiet but his face downright threatening. “You were about to let young _Damien_ divest you of your innocence?”

Sam blushed heavily. He just knew he did. “Uh... maybe, yeah. It's what people do after dates. Why... what's it to you?”

The Devil snarled something unintelligible at him, then grabbed his arm and yanked him close. Sam swallowed nervously. The Devil's breath was hot against his face.

“You belong to me, Sam. That _cherry_ is mine. Or did you really think I was going to just stand by and let that little player have what belongs to me?” he hissed, eyes glinting dangerously at Sam.

The reaper stared back at his boss, wide-eyed. “You what?”

“Oh, Sam, don't play the stupid card with me. You know what I want. You want it too, don't you?” the Devil said, backing Sam up until he was leaning against the counter of one of the cash registers. “I've heard you.”

Sam looked frantically around, desperate for the earth to just swallow him up. “Heard me? I don't know what you're talking about!”

“You moaned my name, Sam,” the Devil stated, looking pleased but still dangerous.

“I... You heard that?” Sam whispered, mortified. “It was just once! Just... just after I broke up with Andi! I was lonely; I was just -”

“You were jerking off and you moaned my name,” the Devil said, chuckling evilly. “And now you're running around with Damien, trying to get laid. Is it all about the looks, Sam? He's pretty, I'll give you that. If it makes you feel better, I could look just as hot. Want me to change?”

Sam shook his head silently. “I... fine! I liked you! Or, I don't know, I was kind of interested. But Damien's... Damien's real. And interested in me. Why can't I have him?”

“You _were_ interested? Not any more?” the Devil pondered out loud, tapping a finger against his chin in mock thought.

Sam obstinately shook his head, but he knew he was lying. He'd never quite gotten rid of his little ´crush` on the Devil, and now it came back to bite him in the ass.

“You can't have Damien because I'm going to have you,” the Devil clarified, pushing Sam even further back so he was almost lying back on the counter top. “Right here, right now.”

Sam gasped. Audibly and like a shocked cartoon character. “You... seriously?”

“Seriously,” the Devil smirked, pushing Sam fully onto his back. The reaper had to slide up the counter in order to save his lower back. “Right here... on this very counter.”

Sam shook his head very quickly. “No. You can't. I... even if I _am_ interested in you, there's no way I'm going to let you do me. Not here, anyway, and definitely not tonight!”

The Devil paused, looked at Sam for a while, and then smiled. A slow smile full of evil promises spread over the Devil's face, and Sam wanted to hide under his bed.

“Fine,” the Devil said, slowly pulling back. “Not here, not tonight. But soon, Sam. And you'd better not even think about letting Damien near your _cherry_ ; remember, I'll be watching. Every second.”

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. “That's kinky. Perverted, even.”

The Devil laughed. “You know me well, Sam.”

Then he flashed out of existence, and Sam was back on his rooftop, just out of sight of a still semi-naked Damien.

Sam groaned and rubbed the frustration out of his eyes. Then he went back to Damien, gave his first ever blowjob because he felt guilty about leading the guy on, and discreetly spit Damien's come into the closest pot plant. Damien reciprocated.

Sam didn't have the heart to tell Damien they wouldn't be seeing each other again, but then Damien casually mentioned the fact that Sam had hissed ´Jerry` when he came. Problem solved; Damien thanked him for the date and didn't ask for his number.

Sam went to bed feeling kind of angry with the Devil, guilty about Damien and embarrassed over himself.

***

The very next night, the Devil materialized in the Bench just as Sam was closing it up. He'd told Sock and Ben to just go on home; he didn't want to answer any more of their questions.

Not that he'd really answered any. When they asked, he told them Damien had put out but no, they weren't going to see each other again. End of story.

Luckily for Sam, his friends were satisfied by simple and almost-true answers.

And suddenly, there stood Lucifer himself, grinning widely at Sam. Sam sighed and closed the final cash register. Just the lights left, and he'd be done for the day.

“What do you want?”

“I'm touched, Sam. You not only kept Damien from despoiling you, you even ensured he left there happy. You're good,” the Devil said with a chuckle. He slapped Sam on the shoulder. “If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a girl in a previous life.”

Sam grimaced. “And I'm guessing you watched it all?”

The Devil was suddenly pressed close to him, and Sam tensed.

“Every last second of it,” the Devil hissed, one hand holding Sam's shoulder in a vice grip. “In fact, I noticed you didn't even swallow. I'm hoping that's not going to happen when we -”

“When we what?” Sam yelled, trying to push away but succeeding only in locking his hands against the Devil's chest. “What, exactly, are you going to do to me? Why are you being such a pain in the ass now?”

“It's more of a question of what I'm going to do _with_ you, Sammy,” the Devil said, not fazed for a moment by Sam's shouting. “And there won't be much pain; not in your ass, anyway. Your neck, on the other hand... What can I say; I'm a biter.”

The Devil's evil smile unsettled Sam to no end; partially because it was freaking scary, and partially because it was damn hot. Sam wet his lips tentatively. “Uh... right.”

“Sam, give in already; we both know you want this. Why all the fighting? Mind you, I like it when you show spirit, kiddo,” the Devil said with a lascivious wink.

Sam locked eyes with the floor. “I... Do you even care whether I want you or not?”

The Devil laughed then. “Of course I do; it determines whether this'll be a rape or just unbelievably good sex.”

Sam almost laughed at that, but stopped himself. “So... you want to have sex. With me.”

“I don't just want to have sex with you, Sam,” the Devil replied, pressing so close Sam had no choice but to look up into his eyes. “I want to have your innocence. I want to be the first person ever to have you like that. I want – in fact, I'm _going_ to be your first.”

The reaper was gaping again. He stared up at his boss. “You... never told me.”

The Devil laughed softly. “No. I shouldn't have to. You belong to me, Sam; body and soul. If I want this, too, then there's nothing to argue about. You can let me have it or die a ´virgin`; if I can't have it, no one can.”

Sam did actually laugh at that. “You sound kind of... like a crazy bad guy from some action movie.”

The Devil rolled his eyes impatiently. “Enough with the small talk, Sam. Ready to accompany me to my rooms? Or would you prefer to lose it here, at the Bench?”

Sam paled. “Uh... your rooms.” He took a deep breath. “Let's go have sex in your rooms.”

The Devil's grin apparently knew no limits. Fingers digging into Sam's upper arms, the Devil took a step back, pulling Sam with him.

And they were in the Devil's bedroom. Sam bit his lip. A bedroom, at any rate. And judging from the furniture – a bed decorated in much the same fashion as the vessel containers – he guessed it was, indeed, the Devil's own.

The comforter on the bed was emerald green, and felt like silk – as Sam found out when he was hastily, almost violently shoved down onto it.

“The colour of jealousy,” the Devil explained, climbing onto the bed after Sam. “If you knew how much restraint I had to exercise in order to let Damien go home un-fried...”

Sam's eyes bulged. “Excuse me for saying this, but you don't usually do restraint.”

The Devil laughed heartily. “No, I don't, Sam. Well spotted. But you kept away and he wasn't going to approach you again. I settled for going back down here and giving Jack the Ripper a few extra pitchforks.”

Sam did a double-take. “Down... here?”

“We're in Hell, Sam. Where else would I have a bedroom?” the Devil said, sounding amused. Then he grabbed the neck of Sam's shirt and ripped. The fabric tore in a strip clean down the front. “Don't worry, you won't get burned. And I'll put you right back where I found you.”

Sam sighed. “You're... kind of annoying sometimes.”

A vicious smirk was his reply. “I know.”

Sam tried to help as the Devil started getting them both naked, but fumbled more than he helped. He stopped, laid back and let the Devil do all the work.

“Um... Devil?” Sam finally asked. He sounded timid, even to his own ears.

“Call me Lucifer,” the Devil purred, pulling off Sam's jeans. “What?”

“Is this going to hurt, like, badly? Because I'm not very good at the whole pain thing, and -” Sam rambled, and stopped with a grunt when the Devil bit at his nipple.

“Well, I am going to press a rather large – if you don't mind me saying so – object inside a rather tight opening in your body, Sam,” the Devil calmly explained. “But I'll prepare you thoroughly.”

Sam shuddered. “You sound like my old teacher when you talk like that. Not hot.”

The Devil raised an eyebrow at Sam, but didn't say anything else until they were both naked. Sam's blushing face was contrasting marvellously with the green comforter.

“Work with me here, Sam,” the Devil chuckled. He nudged Sam until the reaper moved up the bed towards the pillows at the headboard. There were many of them.

“Spread your legs.”

Sam made a sound that was a kind of mix between fear and embarrassment. He looked imploringly at the Devil.

“Well, you can be face down if you prefer that, Sam,” the Devil said, looking a little disappointed.

Sam bit his lip before answering. “Just... it's kind of embarrassing, you know? Can we at least turn off the lights?”

The Devil laughed at that. “Nonsense, Sam. I want to see your face when we do this. Spread your legs, now.”

Sam reluctantly did, and looked resolutely at the bed's canopy of black velvet. He was really nervous.

Until the Devil's lips alighted on his own, and he could only open his mouth in pleasant surprise as the Devil's tongue slid slickly in to meet his own. That felt nice. Sam relaxed a fraction, kissing the Devil back as best he could, and felt the other's hard body settle between his spread legs.

“Mm, can we... can we just dim them a little?” Sam begged, breaking the kiss reluctantly. He felt more self-conscious than he should.

The Devil's smile was almost sincere. “Sure.” The lights dimmed of their own accord, leaving the room in a soft dusk. “Better?”

Sam nodded gratefully. “Thanks.”

The Devil kissed him again, and Sam closed his eyes, placing his hands on the Devil's shoulders. He felt desire slowly unfurl in the pit of his stomach as the Devil's naked body rubbed slowly against his own.

The Devil broke the kiss this time, grinning down at his reaper. “You're enjoying this.”

Sam felt the need to roll his eyes. “Uh, yeah. You're lying naked on top of me and we're kissing. It's nice. Anyway, I didn't think you'd be this... gentle.”

The Devil almost looked offended for a moment. “What, because I'm the Devil? That's very prejudiced of you, Sam.”

Sam gave a snort of laughter. “Uh, yeah, and the Devil isn't reputed for his evilness and, oh, the fact that he tortures people for all eternity?”

The Devil shrugged. “You're right, I am acting out of character. Want me to change that?”

Sam paled. “No! Just, um, keep doing this. This is nice.”

“Oh, but Sam, I'm growing impatient for the main event. What I took you here for,” the Devil purred. He leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear. “Your first time.”

Sam was struggling hard to control his breathing. “Oh. Yeah. That. Uh, can you... go slow?”

The Devil gave him another kiss, briefer this time, and sat back on his heels. “I can do that. Heck, I'll even do this the human way, if it'll make you feel better.”

Sam frowned. “The human way?”

The Devil produced a small plastic tube out of nowhere. “I'll lube you, stretch you with my fingers, then add some more lube and fuck you.”

Sam had to bite back a giggle. “Lube? Seriously?”

“Well, yes, unless you want stuff to tear that really won't mend too well,” the Devil suggested, a nasty glow in his eyes.

Sam shook his head. “No! Uh, lube away. I just didn't think... never mind.”

“Or, I could do it the demon way,” the Devil said, as if Sam hadn't spoken at all. “Stretch you with my tail. Slick you up with my tongue. You won't believe how easily things slide with a little Devil spit...”

Sam made a gagging sound. “Eew! Please don't talk about saliva when I'm trying to get my head around the fact that you'll be fucking me now!”

The Devil laughed again. “Don't worry, we'll go human for now.”

Then he popped the cap of the little tube, and squeezed out a dollop into his hand. Sam swallowed. This was it; time to get broken in. He closed his eyes.

“There,” the Devil said, and Sam muffled a sound of surprise as a cold, slick finger slid between his ass cheeks. The finger found his entrance, sliding over it a few times before slipping in. Sam grunted and bit his lip hard, feeling the digit slide slowly inside.

“Good?” the Devil asked softly. Sam was seriously tempted to say yes, but settled for nodding. He didn't trust his voice.

“Good,” the Devil repeated, then slid two fingers into Sam. Sam gasped. The two fingers slid in deep, pulled back an inch or so, scissored and sank deep again.

When the fingers did that a third time, Sam moaned a little. “Better,” he volunteered.

“Three, now,” the Devil said, and suited actions to words.

Sam moaned again. Three fingers were inside him and it felt good. Better. Better than anything he'd had so far. All slick and warm, the lube heating up quickly against his skin, and the fingers curled and stretched inside him...

“Oh fuck,” Sam murmured, concentrating on keeping his hands off his own cock. He wanted to stroke it until he came with the Devil's fingers in his ass. It felt that good. Eyes still closed, he grabbed the comforter, fisting it desperately.

“I'm so pleased you let me have this, Sam,” the Devil said, leaning in to kiss Sam's throat. “This belongs to me. And not just first taste, either. You're mine now, you know that? All mine. I won't ever let anyone else have you.”

Sam whimpered in agreement. What else could he do, when three fingers in his ass were making him pant and sweat and squirm on the Devil's bed?

“Lucifer,” he panted, “please?” He needed more. It was good, so good, but it wasn't enough.

“You don't need to beg, Sam,” the Devil said, coating his cock in the cold gel. Sam licked his lips. “But I love it when you do.”

Pressing gently against Sam's opening, he leaned in to nip sharply at Sam's neck. The head of his cock breached Sam, and the reaper mewled in pleasure.

“This is mine and mine alone,” the Devil grunted, sliding deeper into Sam.

Sam's fingernails were digging into the Devil's waist. He held on to his boss so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Hurts?” the Devil said, fully sheathed in Sam now.

“A little,” Sam confessed, brow furrowing. There was still so much pleasure layered around the sharp edge of pain.

The Devil kissed him again; kissed him deep and wet and full of lust. Sam sighed into the kiss and kissed back, sliding his arms around the Devil's back. Pulled him closer.

“Lucifer,” Sam moaned, “please touch me?”

The Devil smirked, closing a hand around Sam's erection. “Greedy. I like it.”

Sam almost laughed. The sound caught in his throat when the Devil withdrew before sliding slowly back in, a sweet burn following his movements. Combined with the strokes to his cock, he had Sam on the verge of screaming.

Hard flesh slid repeatedly into Sam, and he had to struggle for each breath. His eyes slid shut, his body arched against the Devil's.

_Hot. Oh, fuck. Hot!_

“Now, Sam,” the Devil growled, biting Sam's earlobe. “I want to see you come. Won't you come for me?”

Sam whimpered, thighs clenching around the Devil's hips. He hadn't even noticed he'd gotten his legs around there. “Ungh!”

“That's right, Sammy. You're going to remember this forever. Might as well... make it worth remembering,” the Devil coaxed. He slid deeper into Sam, and Sam moaned again. “Come. Now.”

Sam, flushed and writhing underneath his boss, could only keen wantonly as the Devil's hand on his cock moved faster, clenching tighter. He forced his eyes open, looking up into the Devil's face, and felt his orgasm surge through him, accompanied by the Devil's cock and those glittering blue eyes.

“Lucifer,” Sam groaned, “fuck!”

The Devil's face contorted, his mouth fell open, he ground his hips harder against Sam's. The reaper panted and shuddered as he was filled again and again, pressed into the comforter and stroked through his orgasm.

“Sam!”

Sam looked up at the Devil in surprise. The Devil was pumping into him with shallow, desperate strokes, moaning his name repeatedly, both hands going to claw at the silk beside Sam's head.

“Sam!”

Sam could _feel_ the Devil's climax fill him; could feel the warm pulse and twitch of the Devil's cock inside him. He groaned, eagerly opening his lips when the Devil leaned down to kiss him insistently.

They kissed, sliding slowly apart, and then the Devil laid down on his back on the bed, next to Sam but not touching.

“Uh.”

The Devil grinned at him. “What?”

“You, you just called my name. Like, you really...” Sam trailed off, not sure what he meant.

“Again with the prejudice,” the Devil chortled. “I was fucking you, was I not, Sam? Then it's only polite to say your name rather than someone else's. You can say a lot of things about me, but I've got class, you have to admit that.”

Sam smiled a little. “Yeah. You still moaned my name, though. You like me.”

An arched eyebrow was his only response. “Did you ever doubt that? I've been telling you I like you since I first met you.”

Sam couldn't hold back the blush. “Well, how was I supposed to know you liked me, liked me? I just thought, you know. Friendly.”

The Devil nodded. “And now you know better.”

They didn't say anything for a while. Sam was giving serious thought to the fact that he wasn't a virgin any more, in any sense of the word. Finally, the Devil broke the silence.

“So how did you like your first time, Sammy? As terrible as they tell you?”

Sam gave the Devil a sly smile. “It was okay, I guess.”

The Devil raised himself onto an elbow, glaring down at his reaper. “Okay? That's all you have to say about it?”

“Well, you're supposed to cuddle afterwards,” Sam said innocently. He was a sucker for cuddling, but he wasn't about to tell the Devil that. “I've been cheated here.”

That earned him a dark chuckle. “I really don't know why I bother with you, Sam.”

“Please?” Enter the puppy-dogs.

The Devil sighed exasperatedly. “Alright, alright, no need to play dirty.”

Sam laughed as the Devil tersely allowed him to crawl close until he was lying pressed against his boss' side. “You're so weird.”

“And you're such a girl.”

“Shut up.”

The Devil did, but only for an hour or so. Just enough to let Sam start to drift off. Then he woke him up, just for the hell of if, and began molesting him.

Sam sighed and resigned himself to get used to it. He was, after all, learning how to be gay from the Devil himself.


End file.
